


The Erotic Aria Of Naruko

by Selachimorpha



Category: Naruto
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Ahegao, Always a girl Naruto, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Eventual Romance, Extremely Underage, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Horny Teenagers, Lolicon, Lolita, Naruko is 13, Older Man/Younger Woman, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnancy Prevention, Rape Fantasy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Skull Fucking, Slutty Naruto, Some Plot, Stomach Bulge, Sweet/Hot, Teen Romance, Teenagers, Threesome - F/M/M, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-01-29 12:55:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12631506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selachimorpha/pseuds/Selachimorpha
Summary: He had only gone back to cut her down from the stupid training post, sure he liked her, but he hadn't planned to go back and fuck Naruko while tied up.He also didn't know Kakashi-sensei would have a go with her after he left.But what neither of them expected was Naruko turning into a total nympho after having their way with her.





	1. Naruko is raped for the first time

**Author's Note:**

> It's my personal opinion there are not enough smut with genin Naruto, boy or girl, so here is my contribution. Hoping to write a shota/yaoi adaptation of a similar degree to what I develop with this one.  
> There will be plot and the building of actual relationships in the future.

He had liked her for a long time. 

  
Her, with her sparkling blue eyes, full and thick lashes, rosy lips and long, shiny blond hair that waved gently at the ends. She was beautiful, the prettiest girl he ever saw. She was as gorgeous as a princess with the attitude of a pauper.

He had taken notice of her when they were little, even before the massacre. So beautiful and so alone. She was perfect for him. 

When they got older, now 13 while he was fourteen, her slim, flat body filled out nicely. She had the biggest tits in their class, perfectly shaped c-cups, with a curvy waist and nice rounded hips that Sasuke dreamed of pawing at night when his hands were sunk into his shorts as he stroked himself to orgasm in his bed.

He had only intended to cut her loose from the ropes that bound her to the post. None of them had untied her, and at first, he didn’t care, he liked seeing her like that and enjoyed teasing her and see her get so riled up. But that kiss, that had broken his restraint. He remembered her soft lips, he remembered how he had reached up to grab the back of her head in front of everyone in their class, angling her face against her feeble slaps and punches so he could slip his tongue in her mouth.

The girls, of course, hated her even more than they did before. He had never been subtle about his intentions with Naruto but she thought he was an A-Class asshole and avoided him or picked fights with him. 

He had gone back to free her with the idea he would manage to steal another kiss from her while she was all tied up, unable to run away from him. But then as he came to her, saw the way she was wiggling, neck flushing, her lips parted in a pant as she tired herself out. Her jacket had somehow come open and the rope across her chest seemed to be in the perfect placement to accentuate her breasts, making them seemed to be pushed out. 

  
When he could clearly see the hardness of her nipples through her shirt and realized she wasn’t wearing a bra, Sasuke lost it. 

  
He didn’t know why he covered her eyes, but he did. Taking some bandages he carried in his pouch he came from behind, Naruko unable to see him at all from her spot. 

Sasuke quickly brought his hands from either side of the log and wrapped the cloth over her eyes and around her head until he felt confident she wouldn’t be able to see him.   
Then he came around the front, he grabbed the back of her thighs, lifted her legs and put himself snugly between them, his already hard cock rubbing her pussy through their shorts. She gasped and wriggled, making the friction all the better. She cursed, told him to get away from her but he silenced her protests with his mouth, planting his lips on hers and rolled his hips. 

  
Naruko felt a jolt of pleasure go through her from her pussy as the friction. She had masturbated before, playing with her clit until she was soaking and slipped her fingers inside of herself. Sometimes she just got a stiff pillow or humped the corner of her mattress until she came with a tremble that went through her whole body, leaving her breathless and twitching. As Sasuke ground against her, the bulge of his cock through his shorts stroking up and down the center of her cunt, she shuddered as the seem of her shorts pressed down on her clit and she unconsciously wrapped her legs tight around his hips pulling the unknown boy closer to her.

This allowed Sasuke to let go of her thighs and brought one hand to cup her cheek, kissing her deeply while the other free hand fondled one breast over her shirt. When he pinched her nipple Naruko bucked her hips into him, making both of them hiss in pleasure. He ground more and more against her, rolling his hips, taking his lips from her mouth to her neck, to her sweet, peachy tits that he nipple and sucked on through her shirt. As he felt himself get closer to his own release he wanted to prolong the engagement and moved all the way down to his knees. Naruko’s legs were on his shoulders like this, but he took them off his shoulders so that he could slide her shorts down off of her, her panties with them. 

“No, stop, don’t do that!” she said, her voice breathy and she shivered and gasped as he blew across her how pussy.

  
“What are you doing?” she asked with a blush.

Sasuke, of course, didn’t answer. She would surely recognize his voice.

  
He licked his lips and spread her legs again on his shoulders. He put his face right in her pussy and began to lap at the sweet nectar of her folds, making sure to pay attention to her clit.

This was not the first time he had done this. There were plenty of girls and women who had been ready to console him about the loss of his family over the years with their cunts. 

  
She writhed and bucked, arching her back, her hard nipples feeling tender and stiff as they pushed against the fabric of her shirt. She almost wanted to ask him to touch her boobs again, but she wouldn’t dare ask. 

Sauske greedily ate her pussy out, loving every moan, mewl and even the sweet breathy sound of her protests to stop. He grabbed and fondled her ass cheeks, supple under his hands, caressing the line where her thigh became an ass. She seemed particularly sensitive in that area near the inside of her back thigh, right before the back of pussy.

She begged him to stop, that it was wrong, she didn’t want this yet at the same time she pucked herself into his face to the point her had to really grab her hips and thighs to keep her still. She tasted so fucking sweet. 

Naruko hit her head against the post as she thrashed it about in her pleasure.

  
“Oh god, I’m so close, more, no, more--” she babbled and then when Sasuke knew she was right on the verge of cumming he took his cock out and thrust inside of her now relaxed pussy. She gasped, mouth wide open at his sudden entrance into her. He rolled and thrust his hips up into her, his cock stroking the inner walls of her pussy. He tucked his head into her shoulder, breathing and kissing on her neck as she gasped and moaned and made these delicious “Un” and “Uh” sounds one after another. He grabbed her ass with one hand and the other he brought between them to rub at her clit until she came with a loud shout, her walls contracting and clenching his cock, sucking him deeper into her. He pulled out before coming and finished himself with his hands, spurting his load onto her thighs. 

He waited to catch his breath then tucked himself away and without taking Naruko’s blindfold off cut her free and disappeared.

  
Naruko, still naked from the waist down, fell forward on her knees. What she and Sasuke were both unaware of was that Kakashi had been there awhile, with the same intention as Sasuke to cut Naruko free only to find himself quickly a witness to a rather erotic rape that left him very horny and morally confused. 

  
He shrugged and decided to enjoy himself by taking advantage of the situation. Before Naruko could take off her blindfold, Kakashi appeared behind her, his cock already out, he grabbed her hips, lined himself up as she protested and tried to crawl away and sank into her warm wet cavity.

God, she was tight. Teenagers really were the best.

  
He was much bigger than Sasuke and more experienced. He grabbed Naruko’s forearms when he caught her trying to take off her blindfold and pulled both arms up and back, keeping half of Naruto’s body up as her knees dug into her earth while Kakashi fucked her from behind.

  
“Please, no more, I can’t take it.” Naruko complained, barely even a beg, she was enjoying herself. 

It was scary at first, not knowing who it was that was touching her, what they were going to do to her. But as she realized the depravity of their intent, that they wanted to ravish her body, something inside of her was set a fire. The first had made her feel really good with his mouth and she could tell this was different made from the size of his body against her. She found herself pushing back onto his cock.

Kakashi was hitting that spot inside her that made her see stars and had her tongue lolling and pupils turning into hearts. The typical ageaho expression of a girl drowning in pleasure.

  
Kakashi focused on his vocals chords, having practiced changing his voice.

  
“I’ll let go of your arms, but you can’t take off your blindfold.” He told her. 

  
Naruko swallowed, unsure if she wanted to make that promise.

  
“If I can let go of your arms and trust you won’t take your blindfold off, I can play with your clit and tits.” he explained.

  
Naruko nodded and Kakashi grinned beneath his mask, releasing on arm at a time. 

  
Once she was all fours he hunched over her back, humping into her like a dog while he brought one hand up under her shirt, groping her breasts and pinching her nipple while the other went to flick and rub his fingers over her clit, a beautiful pink flower bud. She moaned and grunted for him, sighed and squealed even when he touched her in a way she really liked. 

He reminded himself this was his sensei’s young daughter, and it made his cock even harder and he pounded into her with new vigor. It wasn’t even about her age. If you were old enough to make the choice of being a ninja, where you could easily lose your life, be tortured and raped like she was now, then they should be old enough to have sex responsibly and no the consequences. It wasn’t like they didn’t teach a thorough sexual education in the academy.

Unless for some other medical reason, kunoichi were required to get a shot every few months to prevent pregnancy.

No, it wasn’t her age, though that did help. Her body was tight, in the prime of its development with more room to improve. Her voice was young and high, music to the ears as he made her moan and start to beg for more. She was becoming a regular bitch in heat.

Oh, he was going to have so much fun with Naruko after this. 

  
Sasuke could have her too, he didn’t mind. 

He had a feeling Naruko was not going to be easily sated. He had watched her periodically through the years as she grew up. He knew that despite Sasuke taking her virginity she was far from a prude. He had watched her through her window explore her body, play with herself and hump a pillow to climax. She was fucking beautiful. So many times he had wanted to just go in, slid up her body like a phantom in the night and take her sweet cherry and feel those lips around his cock. 

Kakashi grinned, he backed out of her with a wet pop, and Naruko actually whined at the loss. He turned her over onto her back and then dragged her around, so he was straddling her face almost. He cradled the back of her neck and told her to arch her back and open her mouth.She hesitated and then did as she was told. Kakashi sunk his cock into her mouth and down her thraot. She had not gag reflex. His balls were against his nose, jiggling as he fucked her throat like a second pussy. 

  
Naruto moaned arount the cock and played with her tits and clit, trying to get herself off. He came before her, hot ropes going down her gullet while she continued to buck into her own hand, twist her nipple harder, all the while still sucking on his cock like a damn pacifier until Kakashi finally sensed her orgasm and quickly pulled his cock out of her mouth for her to let out a loud moan, her body practically lifting off the ground with the force of her climax.

  
Kakashi smiled and quickly found her shorts and panties. He brought them over to her and gave her a kiss on the mouth, long and deep before pulling back and in his altered voice said.

  
“That was fun, you can bet we’ll be doing it again soon.”

  
Naruto sighed and smiled once he was gone, wondering when soon would be and if the first boy would approach her again as well.

Naruko, though a bit sore, got up and took off her blindfold. Sure enough, no one was around again.

  
She took off her jacket, then her shirt and used her shirt to wipe the cum off her thighs. She put her jacket back on and zipped it up over her bare chest. Then she put her shorts and panties on and went home with a grin on her face. 

She couldn't wait to get fucked again.


	2. Sasuke/Naruko

The next time was that night. 

  
When Naruko had gotten home her door was unlocked and on her bed was a note and a black blindfold.

  
“Take a shower, don’t put any clothes on, put on the blindfold and lay on the bed.” was what it said.

  
At first, she wasn’t sure, but then the excitement of having two amazing orgasms earlier had her moving. She shucked out of her clothes and ran to the bathroom, hurriedly turning the water on warm and jumping under the spray. She scrubbed herself clean and even conditioned her hair. When she felt clean enough she got out, dried off and then went over to the bed.

  
Her heart was pounding and she felt herself getting wet.

  
She wondered which one it was going to be. She put the paper on the table and put got herself in bed, once under her blanket, as if she were going to go to sleep, she put on the blindfold and waited. It felt like a very long time of her teasing her clit and rubbing her thighs together before she heard the window slide open. She took in a sharp inhale and she stayed still as she felt a hand run through her hair, trace her chin and trail down her neck. Then the fingers were gone and she hears the rustle as the boy took off his clothes.

  
Sasuke’s chest heaved, almost nervous.

  
He hadn’t wanted their first time to be like it had been. He was going to make this nice and special, but he was scared she would reject him if she knew it was him so he got the blindfold. Naked he crawled under the covers with her and kissed her softly, romantically and allowed the kiss to grow deeper and more intense from there.

He wanted to speak, to tell her how sexy she was but that would blow his cover. His cock was stiff against her hip as he put himself between her legs, keeping half his body off of her so he could give himself room to play with her titties. He kissed her for a long time before she started to squirm needly beneath him.

  
Sasuke smirked and moved down on her body, kissing and leaving hickeys on her neck before getting to her breast. He just held them in his hands for a minute before he started to need them. He loved how she opened her legs wide for him when he took a pink nipple into his mouth, sucking like a baby and flicking his tongue over the puckered, hard peek.

  
Her skin was so soft and cool, He could just lay there, naked bodies just pressed together and keep his head in her breasts but his cock was begging him to do more. He kept his mouth on her breasts and moved his hands, stroking her sides and grinning when she wiggled, The other he dragged down the center of her body, fingers tickling her belly before he was cupping her pussy, a finger dipping into her wet folds.

  
“Ah,” she spread her legs further and raised them on his hips.

“Please, more.” he had never heard her voice so small, her blush going from her cheeks down her neck. “I want more. I’m wet enough, put it in me?”

He smiled gently, happy to hear her accepting him. He kissed her lips and hooked his arms under her knees pushing them up. He lined himself up and sunk himself into her wet heat. She was so tight around his cock, a perfect fit.

  
Naruko let out a long, loud “ahn!” as he slid inside of her to the hilt, her head tossing back. She reached for him, grabbing onto his shoulders. He pulled out halfway and pushed back in, slow, deep. He wanted this to last, to be immersed in this special moment with her as long as he could.

  
“Mmm. So good.” Naruko said and Sasuke’s heart seized, heavy and thick in his chest.

He hunched further over her, grabbing around her waist, pulling her to him as he humped into her as if trying to get in as deep as he could like he wanted to plant himself inside her. He pulled her hips up off the bed, resting her ass on his knees. He used this position to bed over her, to bring her tits to his face, her back arched, he sucked on one and needed and massaged the other.

“Ahn, Ah, yeah” Naruko moaning, gripping and clawing at his shoulders and back.

He loved playing with her tits, how sensitive they were. He loved the way it made her squirm and the sounds it pulled from her when he roughly sucked or twisted a nipple. He wondered if when they got a little older if they would get even bigger, though he loved the size they were now. The only other girl in their class with tits as big as Naruko’s was Hinata’s.

“Harder.” she pleaded, bucking her hips into him. Sasuke he leaned back, grabbing her hips and pounding into her, giving her what she wanted.

“Ah, yeah, give it to me.” she shouted, not even thinking about the chance of her neighbors hearing her through the walls.

“Don’t stop, your cock feels so good.” she mewled. “It’s so good, I love it!”

He should have expected the loud mouth of the class to be just as vocal when she was being fucked. The first time was such a surprise that she couldn’t think at all what to say, just going for the ride. But this time, she was ready. She gave her body over, let her mind go blank and said the first thing that came to her mind as her pleasure got stronger and stronger.

  
“Uhgh, un!” he was rubbing all the right places, he felt so good inside of her and he was so mindful of what made her feel good. It made her think briefly that this wasn’t just some random pervert, rapist, that somehow he knew and cared about her if he was this attentive.

  
“Your voice, I want to hear your voice too.” she told him.

She didn’t like not knowing who he was anymore. The other one could remain a stranger. She got wet thinking of the older one surprising her from behind, covering her eyes and taking her in some alley. The thought of being raped by an older man turned her on so much, and she didn’t want to give up on the thought entirely she would get the chance to fuck him again. Have him call her names and whisper dirty things in her ears.

As she thought this Kakashi was actually watching from the building across, stroking himself off while he watched the two young teens go at it. He was impressed, he hadn’t thought Sasuke would make a move again so quickly. Kakashi had been ready to do the exact same thing, One time not enough for him either. But the little fucker beat him to it. So he watched, enjoyed the show and made a plan in his head how he was going to proceed fucking Naruko while being their team leader.

Naruko’s curiosity to know who she was having sex with now, who kissed her and touched her so lovingly was, near distracted her from the pleasure. She couldn’t keep going like this.

  
“Oh god, please, let me see you, let me hear you!” she begged him as he began to fuck her faster and harder, pounding her pussy.

  
Sasuke didn’t listen, he closed her eyes and moved her onto her side, lifting his leg really high, the angle allowing him to sink either deeper into her sopping, suctioning cunt. Naruko gave a sob, her pleasure becoming increasingly intense. He wanted to distract her, fill her head with nothing but the mind-numbing pleasure his cock was giving to her so she didn’t even think of taking off the blindfold.

But then he saw the tears coming from underneath. His heart stopped, his thrusting stopped, and he pulled off her blindfold.

  
She stared at him, eyes big, stunned and surprised but he was glad that he didn’t see any hurt. Just confusion.

  
“Sasuke?”

  
“I never hid that I liked you, I went back to cut you free but when I saw---” and this is where Sasuke actually blushed. “When I saw that you weren’t wearing a bra, I just,---”

  
“I couldn’t hold myself back,” he said while still deep inside of her, still holding her leg up.

Naruko gritted her teeth, her blue eyes glaring at him. She jerked her leg back and planted her heel on his shoulder, kicking him and pushing him out of her. He fell to his back, his head dangling off the end of her bed. He went to roll over, to get up and dressed and make his escape, but he found himself quickly straddled.

Naruko sank down on his cock, she lifted her hips and grounded and swiveled her hips. “You fucking asshole!”

  
She scratched a hand down his chest and he hissed. “I hate you.”

“And I like you, you dumb bitch!” he told her and lifted his head, his neck straining to keep it up without support. He slapped her ass and he bucked on his lap.

“I am not dumb!” she told him and his response was to buck up into her and then to a sit up forward, using the momentum to put her back on her back.

Naruko wasn’t having that. She quickly turned them over so she was on top again and this time his head was at least on one of her pillows.

  
“You're the one still fucking your rapist,” he smirked at her and she twisted her lips, raising up until just the head of his cock was in her and dropping down and then clenching, her cunt keeping his cock in a vice, almost painful grip.

  
“Ah!” he groaned.

“Just shut up and keep fucking me.” she ordered him.

  
Sasuke smirked. “That won’t be a problem. But with this position, I think your the one doing most of the work.”

  
He put his hands behind his head, a cocky asshole to the end.


	3. Sasuke/Naruko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finish

Naruko had thought about stopping. When she pushed him back and out of her, she had considered getting out of bed and finding her kunai and cutting Sasuke’s dick like a hotdog octopus. But as he receded from her cunt the head of his cock had brushed her clit and that jolt of pleasure it what got her to straddle and let him back inside of her.

She wasn’t as heavy of a flirt as Kiba could be, but what he did say and do was like shouting in a cannon, reverberating and obvious. And it wouldn’t be a lie to say that she did feel some level of attraction to him, but she had never thought about calling herself his girlfriend.

Truth was, she liked older guys. Not like grandpa old, but those that were maybe about 5 years older than her. She reminded herself Sasuke was a year older than her. His family had died when he was around the age to join the academy. He was kept from school to mourn and get things in order for living independently with no family. He quickly could have caught up to the class he would have been a part of, but he had stayed in hers. No one really knew why, but some had their suspicions that it was because of her. 

She had seen Sasuke around, even before the academy. She had watched him, longed for the life he had with his family and then when they were gone, she wasn’t exactly happy, but relieved she knew there was someone out there as alone as she was. But she was scared and both, for being so young, had too much pride to approach the other at the time. If they had maybe things would be different.

  
Now they were on the same team and they were having sex. The lines of their relationship were blurred but god did it feel so fucking good.

“That’s it, I’m in control now.” she grinned down at him, tightening herself around him. “Always acting so high and mighty, but look at you now. You can’t get enough of my pussy.”

She bit her lip as she looked down at him, riding him hard and fast now, one hand squeezing her breast and the other down between her legs, touching her clit. Naruko was loving the way Sasuke had started to whine and moan for her, weak when his cock sheathed in her hot, tight cunt. Like this his ego was gone, he wasn’t the number one in their class, the last living Uchiha, He was just a boy fucking the girl her liked.

  
Sasuke pushed his ass up off the mattress, thrusting upward deep into her wet pussy as she rode him. Her perfect tits bouncing hypnotically. 

  
“Aughn!” Naruko threw her head back and gasped, her had hit an incredible spot inside her. She reclined back, putting her hands back and on his legs just above his knee’s. He could see his cock go in and out of her clear as day at this angle. Her pussy was bare, 13 and still haven’t grown hair down there. But Sasuke didn’t mind that at all. It gave him a clear view of everything, and he liked that a lot. Her labia were glistening with her juices, her pink clit poking out almost teasingly at him. He wanted to toss her off and put his mouth down there again, drink that sweet flavor down and suck and lap at that sensitive bean of pleasure. 

“Why don’t you shut up and just take my cock like a good slut!” he growled and sat up, wrapping an arm around the small of her back, his hand up and between her breast forcing her to stay arched as she was. He liked this position. Naruko was breathless, her tits rose and fall dramatically and alluringly with each breath she took, the ends of her hair tickled his shins. She looked like a young goddess that he had captured. 

And it didn’t get past him the way she had moaned when he called her a slut.

  
“You like that?” he asked and kissed her breasts. “You like being called out as exactly what you are, slut that gets off from being raped by a stranger, a whore who readily blindfolded herself and spread her legs when asked?”

  
He teased his tongue around a stiff nipple, her areola going taut. 

  
“How long were you waiting for something like this to happen, how many nights did you lay in this tiny bed and think about getting pounded like some red light district hostess?” he took the nipple between his teeth.

  
“Ah!” answer me.

  
He took his other hand from her other breast and slapped her ass hard.  

  
“Eep!” she shrieked and he rubbed back over the spot soothingly.

  
“It’s ok, you like sex, I like that you like sex. I just want to hear you tell me how much you love it, I want you to admit you are a slut who loves having my cock inside her.” he said softly, looking up at her. 

“Say it, Naruko, say you love my cock.” he's hissed more aggressively, the arms around her slim waist pulling her closer, pushing her against him.

  
He squeezed her ass and a finger tapped on her back hole.

  
“Say it!” he rolled his hips, his pelvis grinding up into her clit.

“Oh god, yes, I’m a slut, I love your cock!” She shouted to the ceiling, her own hips starting to grind against him again.

  
“I fuck myself with my fingers every night or hump my pillow until I get off.” she admitted, panting as she continued to rock herself, back and forth on his cock. “And I call myself names, I pull my hair and, and..oh god, of god, Sasuke I’m so close!”

  
“I know, I can feel you getting tighter around me.” he smirked and rocked forward, bending and bringing his legs back and around. HE put himself on top of her, grabbing her legs and putting them on his shoulders and bent her in half. 

  
“Soo deep.” she quivered.

“Feel me inside you?” he asked her and she nodded dumbly, her face a beautiful shade of red. She nodded.

  
“That’s where I belong, inside you and this time I’m going to paint the walls of my new home white with my cum. I’m gonna live inside of you, you belong to me, this pussy belongs to me.” he growled and thrust with wild abandon into her, not holding back.

  
He was so rough they rocked the bed and Naruto moaned and screamed in absolute pleasure, the position allowing his pelvic bone to align better with her clitoris. 

“My pussy’s melting, I’m losing my mind!” she told him reaching for him, his skin was so hot and they were both covered in a sheen of sweat.

  
“That’s it, just let go, give yourself over to me entirely,” he told her and kissed her, he ground his pelvis against her until he gave her a clitoral orgasm. Whe he felt her walls spasm around him he started fucking her again until he felts his balls rise up, his thighs tensed and he came for the first time inside of her.

  
She twitched and breathed heavy under him. He fell on top of her and took her legs off from his chest and shoulders. They had both peaked and were tired. After a few more minutes of going soft and staying inside of her he pulled out and brought her around to lay in the bed, tucking them both under the covers.

  
“I want you so much, just be with me.” he whispered in her hair before closing his eyes. 

  
They fell asleep in each others arms.

  
“It’s like something out of one of Jiraiya-sama’s books.” Kakashi outside smiled and left, the show over for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was around Naruto's age when I started masturbating and messing around with my step brothers friends. I don't think you can count me as nympho but I've been hypersexual since childhood, experimenting with both boys and girls before settling on the D.  
> This is turning sappier than I had planned, but I don't totally dislike the direction it's taking.  
> What do you guys think?


	4. What do you want to read

Next chapter will be Kakashi/Naruko

I have two scenarios. 

Do you want Kakashi to force himself on Naruko(Though she secretly likes being forced as we know)

Or do you want Kakashi to seduce Naruko?

Please let me know.

Also, this is a judgment-free zone.

Though, I will not be writing any water sports or scat.

Just not my thing.


	5. Kakashi/Naruko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seduction won out but I don't think I did it very well, sorry.

Sasuke was a surprisingly sound sleeper after sex. Naruko was easily able to wiggle out of his arms, dress and leave the apartment without him waking up and stopping her.   
The sex had been good, she couldn’t deny that. But the fact that it was Sasuke was weird and the mushy stuff he had said her made her feel awkward. She didn’t go back to her apartment and ran around the village until the time of their first meeting. Sasuke didn’t say anything, but he glared at her an awful lot. Naruto avoided making eye contact with him. It was hard enough not thinking about the night before, because if she did her knees would shake and her pussy would dampen. 

The first day they went about seeing what each one was capable of, nothing fancy, Kakashi just wanted to get a better look at what he was going to be working with. In his opinion it wasn’t much, he had thought so the first time too, when he had met them and he made them go through the bell test.

Mostly Kakashi used it as an excuse to put them through stretches and leer at Naruko.

  
She wore that ugly orange and blue jacket but underneath that she had on that day a grey crop top and the tiniest pair of shorts, that he could slip his fingers and immediately touched her cunt and slide his fingers right inside of her. Her body was gorgeous, young and surprisingly shapely though the most adult thing about her was her tits.

  
Kakashi wanted to force her to her knees, grabbed her cheeks and hollow them out before he shoved his cock deep into her mouth and down that hot, slender throat of hers again. He wanted to shoot another load of cum into her belly and then get her on her back and watch as she held her legs in an M for him, opening herself to him while she blushed with shame and desire. And when he was fucking her fast and hard, she would beg for more like the little whore that she was. He wanted to rape her, he wanted her to cry in pain and pleasure and have her a melting mess on his cock.

He had never fucked anyone as young and small as her before, and god it was addicting. It was so hard trying to keep his dick soft, because all he kept thinking about was her tits and her ass and her tight, hot cunt wrapped around his dick and the sweet, desperate noises she had made.

They made it through the day and Kakashi found himself following Naruko. Instead of going home she went to Ichiraku and that’s where he saw his chance. He swooped in, made it look like he had just been going to grab a bite of eat.

He kept the conversation casual, talked to her about the new team they were both a part of. He listened as she ranted and raved about how much she couldn’t stand Sasuke even though he had seen them fucking like animals just the night before. He offered to pay for her, and she was more than grateful. She clung to his arm like Sakura clung to Sasuke, only Naruko actually had nice breasts to push on a man.

  
If he looked down, he could see right down her shirt. She wasn’t wearing a bra again and her tits bounced a little bit as she walked.  He touched her hair, playing with it, twirling it tightly around his finger.

  
“You're very sexy, Naruko.” he told her and she looked up at him with those big, naive eyes of hers. 

“Kakashi-sensei?” her full lips puckered slightly, alluringly and god how he wanted them around his cock.

“I’ve seen the way Sasuke looks at you,” he told her and watched her blush. She was mostly thinking about how Sasuke had found her so sexy that he raped her.

“You should be careful walking home alone. I’m sure Sasuke’s not the only one who’s noticed it either, someone might attack you.” he told her and he noticed the way he squeezed his arm, how she clenched her legs together.

That didn’t scare her….it excited her. 

“Have you ever even kissed a boy?” he asked her, knowing the answer.

  
Naruko blushed and nodded.

  
“Have you ever done more than just kiss with a boy?” she swallowed but didn’t answer him.

“I could help you with that.” he offered. “Many things can happen on a mission, many kunoichi have to use their sex appeal to manipulate the enemy. You're very sexy, but you don’t know how to use it as a weapon.” 

He was manipulating her need to beat Sasuke, her need to be acknowledged. And if that's what she wanted, what she needed he would acknowledge her in all sorts of ways.   
“I’ve also seen the way you’ve looked at me.” he told her, smirking under his mask.

  
“It’s okay. A lot of young genin find themselves attracted at one point to their sensei.” he said gently and understandingly.

Naruko blushed. “Really”

  
He nodded.

“I can teach you more than just fighting if you want?” as he got closer to her apartment he took his arm back from her and put it over her shoulder, slipping his hand down her shirt and cupping her breast.

She bit back a moan and arched her back, pushing her breast into his palm. Such a needy little whore she was. He could mold her into whatever he wanted. It wouldn’t be hard.  Of course, he wanted some fire in her, so there were days he would have to hold her down, force her to spread his legs and he knew she wanted those days too.   
“Isn’t this wrong?” she asked him, starting to sound out of breath from arousal.

  
“Do you think it is?” He asked and pinched her nipple.

  
She quickly shook her head. Kakashi grinned and they never made it inside her apartment. He quickly found a dark, and secluded spot that he could pull her into and got to work. 

First he lifted her shirt over her breasts, massaging and teasing them. He didn’t keep doing that long and his hand was soon in her pants and finger fucking her pussy in a way that allowed him to stimulate her clit at the same time. She was bucking into his hand like crazy, her hands going everywhere, to her own chest, to her mouth, the the wall above her head. It was so dark she could barely see, and when Naruto started to scream Kakashi pulled down his mask and put his mouth on hers. His tongue dived in, mouths opened wide and slotted together messily and passionately.

  
She was so wet, so fucking ready her pussy twitching and squeezing his fingers, sucking them int. It was incredible. 

“I’m going to ruin you!” he whispered right next her ear as he took his cock out of his pants.

  
“Are you ready for my big cock?” he kept his lips to her ear. “Are your ready to suck me into your cunt like the sweet little bitch you are, out here getting fucked in an alley like a whore?”

  
“Oh god, yes, fuck me, fuck me hard and dirty!” She begged, arching into him, rocking and grinding on his hand.

  
“Yeah, thats right, this is the real you. A little preteen slut, desperate for a nice big dick to plow her. Thats okay, nothing wrong with that.” he reassured her.

  
Kakashi pulled down her shorts, making her step one foot out of them before grabbing her ass and lifting her up, pinning her petite body between him and the rough stone wall. For a man of his skill it wasn’t hard to hold her up and line his dick perfectly with her dripping cunt. She gave a silent cry as he dropped her down, impaling her on his cock. 

“Oh god, so big.” so much bigger than Sasuke who was maybe 7 inches hard. This was near 9. “I feel so full.”

  
“And I’m gonna fill you up even more.” he rolled his hips and grabbed her ass, manhandling her up and down his cock.

“Ah, uhn, so deep, so good!” Naruko gasped, threw her head back, rolled and lifted herself up and down his cock. 

  
“Give it to me harder, make me come!” she pushed her chest out, her back arching away from the wall she was pressed back against as he fucked her. She was too small for him to just easily reach her chest, put his mouth on those perfect breasts so instead, he latched on to her neck, nibbled her ears. 

“Such a selfish, greedy slut you are.” Kakashi purred. “I love it.”

“We’re going to have so much fun, I’m going to fuck you so much.” he promised her.

  
“I’m going to eat out that pretty little cunt, then I’m going to have your pretty lips wrap around my fat cock and watch your head bob before you take me to the root and I shoot my hot cum down that tight little throat of yours.” 

  
Naruko moaned and writhed. The dirty talk was so fucking hot and it turned her on so much she thought she could get off on it alone.

“Yes, yes I want to do that!” she shouted. 

“Fuck,” Kakashi hissed and pounded up into her more, loving the squelch as he plunged his cock in and out of her wet pussy.

“So tight, so fucking hot.” he growled, biting her shoulder but not hard enough to draw blood.

  
“Oh god, fuck me, fuck me harder, faster. Make me cum, I want to cum,” she begged like a madwoman.

“Just take my cock, take it, take it, take it you fucking whore!” He thrust into her thrice more and than froze.

  
Naruko gasped, feeling his hot come spray her insides, and it felt so good, so full and it was just so much she could feel it gush around this cock and drip down her legs. 

Kakashi pulled out, and lowered Naruko to her trembling legs. But he wasn’t done. He was still hard. He turned her around, braced his forward across her shoulders and pushed her face forward against the wall. He grabbed her ass, pulling it out and back towards him before shoving himself into her sloppy pussy to have seconds.

  
“Oh god, no, I’m still so sensitive. I’ll go crazy!” she sobbed, tears actually coming down her face,

“Don’t worry, dirty girls like you have incredibly recovery times. You’ll be thanking me when I’m done with you.” he told her. 

“You asked me to teach you after all.” he whispered and kissed her neck.   



	6. Kakashi/Naruko & Sasuke/Naruko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi finally gets his cocked sucked again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so Kakashi's cock is much bigger than last described.  
> I have a thing for size difference and stomach bulges.

Naruko liked taking it from behind, liked the way his balls slapped against her pussy lips, the angle and the way he could bend over her back and reach around to play with her clit and tits. Kakashi pinched her nipples and twisted them and brought the other hand down to rub her clit.

  
“From now on, no shorts, I want you in either a skirt or dress so I can have easy access to your pussy.” Kakashi told her and all Naruko could do was moan and nod.

Her brain was all fuzzy, her eyes were starting to roll as she felt her second orgasm coming. She was already so sensitive from the last one, her body shuddered at every touch, her nipples and clit tingled, her pussy squeezed tight around his fat cock going in and out of her.

“Oh god, I’m coming again, I’m coming!” Naruko shouted as she spasmed through her orgasm, fingers grasping at the wall for purchase, her breath stolen and her knees jelly. The only thing that was keeping her up was Kakashi’s hand pushing on her shoulder so her face was pressed to the wall and the other hand gripping her ass in a death grip as he plowed her young cunt like there was no tomorrow.

Naruko was so tiny despite her tits and curvy ass, she was the smallest, the runt of her class and team and when Kakashi reached around and touched her stomach he could feel his cock as her belly bulged around his immense size. His cock grew harder as he stroked over his own length through her. 

“You feel that, because I do.” He whispered hotly in her ear. “That’s my huge cock inside of you,”

  
“Oh god it’s so huge, I can feel it hitting my stomach!” Naruko groaned. “I’m so full.”

Kakashi grabbed her hips with both hands and began to pound ruthlessly into her.

  
“Ahn, Uh, uh, uh, uh!” Naruko moaned helplessly.

  
“Dirty little whore, your cunts sucking my cock so greedily. Take it, take it. Take my fat cock!” he growled, all the things he kept pent up inside of him coming up as he mercilessly fucked Naruko fast and hard until he felt his balls tighten and lift up and he sprayed another load of hot cum inside her insides.

He wondered what Minato would think if he could see his precious little girl rung out on his now adult students cock, what would go through his head if he could see his thirteen-year-old daughter begging to be fucked, bouncing on a hard, thick cock, filling her with load after load of cum until her belly bloated.

  
Once he had come and his cock had softened, he pulled out and tucked himself back into his pants. Naruko who was utterly destroyed, she couldn’t even walk and so Kakashi carried her the rest of the way to her apartment. As he got close he could sense Sasuke inside waiting for her to come back.

  
“It looks like I’m not the only one who is going to fuck you tonight,” he smirked and whispered to Naruko who gave a soft whimper.

Kakashi first thought he would just leave her to go up alone, but then he decided differently. He brought Naruko up himself and when he opened the door to her apartment he was first met with a horny, waiting Sasuke and then a very pissed off and jealous one when the boy noticed that Naruko still had some come on her legs and her face was one that could easily be described as ‘fucked silly’.

“What--”

“This is how it’s going to work, Sasuke-kun,” Kakashi started at he put Naruko down on uncertain feet. He kept her up by reaching into her shorts and cupping her cunt, three fingers shoved in and curled. The other arm was wrapped under one of hers, his hand up her shirt and squeezing her tit, rolling her nipple between his fingers.

  
“Kakashi-sensei?” Naruko mewled leaning back against him as he fingers her wet pussy.

“I’m going to fuck Naruko again,” he smirked under his mask. He leads Naruko over to the bed. He let go of her to sit on the edge and had her get on her knee’s between his thighs. 

“But first I’m going to have her suck my cock. You can stay and watch or even participate,” he told Sasuke as he sprung himself from his pants.

I’m also going to fuck her again tomorrow, and the day after that. You can fuck her too if you want, I don’t care.” he shrugged as Naruko stuck out her cute, pink little tongue, eyeing his massive cock as if hypnotized by it. 

  
“I don’t think she’ll mind us sharing her.” he told Sasuke, running a hand over her hair as he finally wrapped those sweet, honey lips around the head of his throbbing member.

“She’s quite a slut. One cock won’t be enough for her and it’s better that she’s fucked by people she knows then her going out and getting filled up by some old sadist who’ll really hurt her.” He said to Sasuke and moaned as Naruko suck her mouth further down his shaft.

“What the fuck are you doing?!” Sasuke shouted at him, but made no move to stop him.

  
“I’m going to have her suck my cock. I’ve been thinking about her doing that for awhile and it’s about time I feel those soft lips around my dick.”

“Mmm” Naruko moaned, causing sweet vibrations around his meat.

  
“That’s right, take it all in that sweet mouth of yours for daddy. Suck my cock you whore.” he told her, pushing his cock deeper into the wet heat of her mouth, her tongue pressing up against the underside, her full lips squeezing as she sucked naturally as if a baby taking to a teat.

 

“Her mouth squeezes around your cock just like her tight little cunt does.” he threw his head back. “She’s a natural.”

“you're sick.” Sasuke said, yet he didn’t do anything to stop it. 

  
“And your hard.” he pointed to the tent in Sasuke’s pants before turning his attention back to Naruko.

  
“Uhn. So good, baby, so good, keep sucking daddy off just like that.” if Minato wasn’t there then Kakashi would be Naruko’s daddy, her dirty daddy who’s greatest priority was to keep his little girl full and satisfied. 

  
He grabbed the sides of her head and helped her along, guiding her head as she deep throated him. Kakashi shuddered.

“We can take such good care of her, Sasuke, make her ours. She’ll let us do whatever we want, she’s a cock hungry whore, and as long as one of us keeps her stuffed with our cocks she won’t stray.” he told the boy.

“You see, you did this to her when you raped her while she was tied up.” the room was silent, Sasuke went cold and white as a sheet.

  
“You know---?” 

Kakashi nodded.

  
“Don’t worry, I’m not going to do anything to you for it. I’m glad you did it. You unlocked something inside of Naruko.” he said. “And I like it.”

“If you want her to be your girlfriend, that’s fine. I don’t care about childish labels.” he shrugged and suddenly stood, shoving his cock roughly down Naruko’s throat and came. Naruko’s throat constricted as she made sure to swallow it all.

  
Kakashi sighed and took in a deep breath as he withdrew his cock from Naruko’s mouth. The girl gasped for air and fell to the floor, spent and jaw aching.  She could barely hold herself up when Sasuke reached his breaking point. He grabbed her hair, pulled her up off the floor than threw her back down. He ripped her shorts off and slammed home inside of her. Naruko struggled against him, pushing at his chest. She had too much, she was too tired, she couldn’t take it.

“It’s amazing, isn’t it? How she can be so small and have such an ass and full tits like those.” Kakashi said, just watching as Sasuke raped her with a wild possessiveness.

He raped her with a savageness he didn’t know he had, grinning as she begged him to stop. He laid down and put all his weight on top of her, humping her like crazy, getting as deep as he could, fucking her fast and hard.

“You disgusting whore, letting our sensei fuck your horny pussy while I wasn’t around!” he roared at her as he jackhammered his hips into hers. 

  
“I thought I told you that you were mine, bitch?!” he reached and grabbed the back of her knee pushing her leg up to her breasts, allowing him to plunge deeper and deeper into her pussy.

  
“Argh!” Naruko gasped and groaned, seeing stars. 

  
He wasn’t as long or as thick as Kakashi’s monster cock, but he still had power and speed to make up for his lack of size.

Naruko clawed her floors and Sasuke. She screeched in ecstasy, overwhelmed and near-crazed as being assaulted when she was so utterly exhausted. She was made near crazed as he continued to fuck her without mercy.

“Oh god, oh god, please stop!” she sobbed. “I’m losing my mind, it’s just too much!”

“You should have thought about that before you spread your legs, for Kakashi-sensei, you dumb cunt!” he told her as he slammed into her, grabbing one of her tits and rolling it in his hand.

“But from now on, you’re going to know your place. You’re going to be my girlfriend just like Kakashi said, you’re going to hold my hand, kiss me in public and when I tell you to your going to take my dick in whatever whole I choose.”

  
“Yes!”

  
“And when I don’t have my dick in you, Kakashi can use you how he wants.” he said right in her ear.

  
“Yes, yes, yes, YES!” she came with a scream the hole apartment complex could hear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys like it?  
> If you have suggestions, just remember I don't do scat, piss or pain play(Not sever at least)

**Author's Note:**

> Is it considered loli if she has semi-big/average tits?  
> When I was Naruto's age I had pretty big C-cups so her physical maturity is kinda based on my own at the age of 13.


End file.
